Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Finished Reviews
Fallen Skies My newest story. I want people to be honest aout it so far. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 17:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I give it an 8. I like the plotline, but the chapters are short and a bit rushed, plus in the first chapter the POV switches from first person past to - I think - third person present. But, overall, it was a nice story. I love Bramblepaw's mysteriousness! 20:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks. Bramblepaw reminds me of someone though (outside of the wiki). Anyway, how do improve my story? [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 22:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Flesh out the chapters a little more, take some time to explain everything, and fix the tenses. :) 14:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Flaring Sky I'm not finished it yet, but I have it all planned out.. Now to get rid of this stupid brain-block. Until I do, I'd like suggestions and reviews, so I can make it better, so the next chapters will be better. x3 Just hanging out'Under this bush' 16:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to review and suggest, I love the Heronpaw/Flaresky stuff! Be done either tomorrow or Wed. [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow| Go Canada!]] 16:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it a 9. I really love the plot. It's so creative and suspensful. Your opening poem and stuff really pulled me in! And I love your warrior names! But I saw a lot of grammar mistakes. Those should be easy to fix though. Great story. 18:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing 9. I love this a lot <333 And may I just pont something out; this page doesn't need fancy reviews, Little. Just a couple of sentences, and an overall rating. The detailed stuff is for the critiques page. 19:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Brave's Silver I never created a story based on the warrior series, but I wrote Bravekit's perspective the best I can. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 22:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I give it a 9 1/2. This is a very good start! I saw a couple mistakes here and there, but they're easy fixes. Really good! Birdpaw'Hello' 13:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll fix the mistakes right now. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) 9. Very good for a first warriors fanfic! 17:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Any comments? I fixed and put up the next few chapters. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 00:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) The Howling I love this song, and am keen on the songfic too 8D 20:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I will review it whenever I get around to it. Probably either tonight or next week. :) 21:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing 10. Your songfics are so perfect!!! 20:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blood On The Flowers Unfinished. Fourth book in Forgotten Clan Series. It's better than its predecessor. 21:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I'll do it. 23:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hang on, I think we're muddled up between reviews and critiques. Critiques are the full blown thing, reviews are a quick 8/10-oh-I-like-it-a-lot type thing. x3 And I give it a 9 <3 It be awesomes 8D 16:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Leopard. And sorry about The Howling, I'll get it done now. 20:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing S'fine, I forget things all the time too x3 13:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ......Should I just archive this one too? 11:48, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I think we should archive maybe a month if nothing happens and a week after the last review. That might make things easier. 16:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay that works. 20:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Hidden Flower In progress; unfinished. First... well, uh... first fanfiction I actually have a decent idea for XD =) [[User:.Stormboot.|'Storm''']] long October 13:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) 8, it's great! 16:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Moon's Delicate Flower I'm not even close to finished, but I'd like to know what other people think about it. owo 20:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) 9. Nice plot so far, good grammar, few typos. It's really good. 12:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Fraud Haven't written this in awhile, but I really want to know what other people think. x3 20:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) 8. It's good, can't wait to see how the plot develops. 12:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC)